Unexpected
by kurthummelss
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a single wedding cake designer looking for his soulmate, his one true love. His world turns upside down when he meets Blaine Anderson. AU Futurefic Eventual Klaine with a side of Faberry bad summary sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm finally up with this new fic! The main summary is that Kurt Hummel is a wedding cake designer and wants to find his true love. His life is changed when he meets Blaine Anderson. **

**I posted this like 2 weeks ago on my Tumblr and forgot about to post it here oops! It might take a while for another update since I'm going on vacation but time without internet is always good time for writing!**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Drop a review with your thoughts!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee **

**Follow my tumblr for quicker updates: .com**

Kurt Hummel sighed as another bride walked out of the door. All the brides were the same lots of imagination ad lots of money. Kurt's job was to essentially hone the imagination and take the money.

He was a wedding cake designer and the owner of Love Cakes that he ran with the help of his friend and roommate Quinn Fabray. The name of the shop was meant to be ironic because Kurt had never really had much luck with love.

Kurt was single and miserable because every day he saw happy couples/women walking in to order a cake. The cake was used to end the celebration of the couple spending their life together and he was single and alone.

Kurt had also never been in love. He'd had a few good dates and even had stable boyfriends for a while but had never been in love.

"2 more orders to do in 2 weeks Quinn", Kurt walked into the kitchen and placed the slips on the counter. "What are you making?"

Quinn was currently rolling out bright red fondant and sugar flowers were strewn across the counter. "It's my third anniversary with Rach today remember?", Quinn responded without breaking her streak.

"Oh right! Congrats you've put up with her for three years!", Kurt muttered earing an incredulous look from Quinn.

Rachel Berry met Quinn one night after one of her shows. They bumped into each other and had been together ever since. Rachel was difficult to put it lightly but Kurt couldn't judge her since she made Quinn so happy.

"Look Kurt I have to get the cake to the hotel but I need some wine do you think you could get some for me and bring it? I'll love you forever?"

"Quinn I was planning on a quiet night with pizza and a marathon of-", Kurt sighed as he saw Quinn's pleading eyes, "Fine."

Kurt briskly walked to the hotel anger pumping inside of him. The wine Quinn wanted was 20 blocks away from the shop and it decided to rain for about 15 of those blocks.

"She couldn't of just got it from the one two feet away from the shop I-OOF", Kurt was suddenly knocked off his feet and onto the cold, wet concrete.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!", a male voice apologized. Kurt opened his eyes to an outstretched hand that he took in his on. "Are you okay is there anything I can do, can you see, can you talk, is your head okay?"

The man rambled on but Kurt couldn't find any words. This man was stunning with gorgeous curls and mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"I-I'm fine thanks", Kurt replied as he regained his footing and tried to find his bag.

"You dropped this… Oh man your wine I'm so sorry I-."

Kurt stopped him by holding up his hand and took the bag from him. "It's fine I'll pick up another."

"Nonsense! I ruined your bottle so I must purchase it for you!", The man began to walk, "I know a good place right around the corner and by the way my name's Blaine". He stopped and outstretched his hand.

"Kurt", Kurt shook the other man's hand and felt a spark inside of him, a special connection that he couldn't understand.

"So Kurt if you don't mind me prying why did you have wine anyway?"

"It's my roommate's 3rd anniversary and she begged me to get wine for her and her girlfriend", Kurt looked for a shocked reaction from Blaine by the words her and her girlfriend but none came.

"That's great!", Kurt was surprised by his response. He hadn't even thought about if Blaine might be gay but now it seemed like a possibility.

"It is! I think I may be designing their wedding cake in the near future".

"You design wedding cakes…that's really awesome!", Kurt smiled at his response. Usually when he said that people just decided to question him. "Are you looking to design one for yourself sometimes soon or."

"If this is your less than subtle way of asking me if I'm with someone the answer I no", Kurt responded.

"Really? Well the time will come", Blaine said as they came to a stoplight.

"Being single and working where all you see is happy couples doesn't give you much hope that that time will come", Kurt said bitterly his jaw tightening.

"Kurt", Blaine laid a hand on his shoulder, "Trust me you will find someone".

Kurt blushed and internally scolded himself, "You are 24 not a 16 year old boy get a grip!".

They continued to walk in silence until they reached a small shop, "And here we are", Blaine announced.

"Well it was nice- wait you're coming in?", Kurt noticed Blaine pulling out his wallet.

"I ruined your wine so I insist on buying you another."

"I can't let you do this", Kurt told him as he pulled them both through the door.

"You can and you will."

"He was perfect Quinn, just perfect", Kurt told her the next morning as they walked to their favorite coffee shop Early Birds.

"Well why didn't you give him your number or something?", Quinn murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

"You don't just give a stranger your number Quinn it-it's wrong. I'll just have to forget about him, and his beautiful eyes, caring nature, magnificent", Kurt was stopped by Quinn placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Forgetting him right?"

The pair walked into the store, ordered coffee and settled in their usual corner.

As they sipped their coffee exchanging small talk Kurt heard a familiar voice, "Kurt? Kurt from yesterday right?"

"Blaine!", Kurt looked to his left to see Blaine sitting at a table with papers strewn across it.

"Wow small world! I'm guessing you're the roommate?", Blaine outstretched his hand in greeting.

"You..you're not Blaine Anderson are you? Oh wow I'm rude hello I'm Quinn", Quinn shook his hand but still held the confuse expression on her face.

Kurt raised his eyebrow in confusion, how would Quinn know Blaine.

"Yes I…..Quinn! You're Rachel's girlfriend she never stops talking about! You're the famous Quinn".

Quinn blushed and took another sip of coffee.

"Wait I'm confused what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel is the star in one of Blaine's musicals and apparently she never stops talking about me", Quinn giggled.

"You write musicals?" Kurt turned to face Blaine who was currently pulling up another chair to the table.

"Well I try", Blaine gestured to the papers strewn across his table.

Quinn scoffed, "Try? He's won two Tony's for his musicals!"

"Well at the moment I'm actually trying to work on another", Blaine began to tell them the plot.

The trio talked for a while before Quinn reminded Kurt that they had to open up the shop soon.

"Well it was nice meeting you Quinn! I'll have to pop by the shop sometime soon to see both of you again!", Blaine waved and walked out of the door.

"Wow Kurt you're right he's…perfect for you", Quinn told him as they walked to their store.

"Now you understand my problem."

"You know what it doesn't even matter I don't even really know if he's gay", Kurt walked into the kitchen carrying orders.

"Oh he is Rachel told me a long time ago", Quinn smile at him, "Kurt this is your chance to find love! To be happy!"

Kurt only sighed and started to work on a cake, "What if it doesn't work out Quinn?"

"You have to take risks if you want to be in love".

That was Kurt's deepest secret. He didn't know if he could love someone without his fears getting in the way. That was the reason he could never have a stable relationship. He was too afraid of love.

His mom died when he was six and he'd loved her with all his heart. She was his everything and then something he'd loved so much was gone forever. After that Kurt didn't know if you could truly love someone without something happening to him or her.

He'd also loved his dad who died 2 years before. That expirence had settled it, he'd loved those two people more than anyone else and they were both gone. Kurt didn't know if he could truly love anyone even at 24.

"I know Quinn", Kurt lied giving her a smile.

"I finally met your lovely girlfriend today Rachel", Blaine walked over to her as she was practicing dance steps, "And I must say you made a good pick."

Rachel smiled nervously, "Well in a few hours you can't call her my girlfriend anymore". Rachel reached into her bad and pulled out a small black box.

"Oh my god Rachel! You're proposing!"

"I think we're both ready for it. We're ready to spend the rest of out lives together."

Blaine smiled, ever since Rachel started dating Quinn she was a lot happier. Quinn had made her a better person in so many ways.

"Well congratulations in advance there's no way she'd say no, she's crazy about you", Blaine turned and began to walk to his office but Rachel stopped him.

"Could you deliver this to Quinn for me? I'm going to set up the theatre and propose here since this was where we first met". Rachel placed a small pink note in his hands.

"Sure I was planning to go down there anyway".

"I have a note for miss Quinn Fabray from her lovely girlfriend miss Rachel Berry", Blaine announced as he walked into the shop handing Quinn the note.

Quinn laughed and thanked him as she walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't expect to see you here so soon!", Kurt said.

"Yes well I had an important question to ask you".

"This is it! He's asking me out!", Kurt thought smiling in anticipation.

"Will you do the honor of…. designing my wedding cake?"

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ**

I'm sorry to say this but I will not be continuing with this fic. I only have a few more weeks of summer and I have another fic I want to start along with watching a new series and I simply don't have time for this. Thank you to all of you who read the first chapter and enjoyed it. I will write a long oneshot based on this idea (the first chapter included). Now onto something very important, chances are I will forget to write the oneshot so I beg that you follow my tumblr: kurt hummelss . tumblr .com without the spaces (also a link in my profile) and send me asks reminding me to. I don't want to abandon this fic so guys please follow my tumblr and remind me or else I won't do it before school starts (September 7) and then it may never happen. Thank you all and I'm so sorry about this whole thing.


End file.
